Timeless
by KujasGirl1
Summary: Pairing: Fry x Leela | Zapp x Original
1. Ewiger Song

_______ **+ Fanfiction - Timeless (1) +**  
  
Titel: Timeless  
Autor: Kuja's Girl  
Email: kujasgirl@zetsuai.net  
Pairing: Fry x Leela | Zapp x Original Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: Die Charaktere gehören nicht mir und ich verdiene kein Geld mit den Stories.  
  
_Please hold me just a little longer....a little bit longer_  
_This day will nerver come again...._  
_So let me have this moment...._  
  
**Kapitel 1**  
**Ewiger Song**  
  
  
Die Sonne war gerade am untergehen. Es war ein schöner lauwarmer Sommerabend. Vor und im dem Madison Cube Garden war eine unglaublich große Menschenmenge. Es waren Tausende von verrückten Teenagern die wie wild schrien. Das Konzert der Band 'Crystal Angel' war schon seit Monaten ausverkauft gewesen. Im Madison Cube Garden standen Reporterteams aus vielen Ländern, die über das Spektakel berichteten.  
"Sind wir auf Sendung?", fragte eine hübsche Reporterin, die vor einem Kameramann stand.  
"Gleich, 3,2,1, Los!", antwortete der Mann.  
"Guten Tag, hier ist Linda Maloy live aus dem Madison Cube Garden, indem das Konzert der wohl bisher erfolgreichsten Band 'Crystal Angel' stattfinden wird. Wie sie sehen sind hier Tausende von Teenagern, die dieses unglaubliche Konzert live erleben wollen."   
Der Kameramann schwenkte kurz die Kamera nach rechts zu der kreischenden Meute, die es nicht erwarten konnte bis das Konzert anfängt, hielt einen Augenblick inne, und schwenkte sie wieder zu der Reporterin zurück. Die hübsche Reporterin fuhr fort:  
"Dies ist auch nicht verwunderlich, den 'Crystal Angel' hat die beste Liveperformence von den ganzen Popbands. Alle ihre Lieder haben bis jetzt Platin bekommen, ihr zweites Album sogar Doppelplatin. Alle Lieder schreibt das Bandmitglied, der 'Crystal Angel', das für den Gesang zuständig ist selber. Nämlich Zapp Brannigan. Einigen älteren Fans wird der Name noch ein Begriff sein. Er war einmal der beste Raumschiffcaptain den DOOP hatte, doch vor 2 Jahren hatte er bei DOOP gekündigt und gründete die Band 'Crystal Angel' und singt jetzt Lieder, bei denen jeder Teenager vor Herzklopfen in Ohnmacht fällt. Würde Zapp Brannigan jetzt einen anderen Namen tragen, man würde ihn nicht wiedererkennen. Den äußerlich hat sich der gutaussehende Mann stark verändert. Er sieht jetzt noch besser aus wie früher und-"  
Der Kameramann fuchtelte wild mit einer Hand herum, was soviel heißen sollte wie: Übertragungszeit ist jetzt schon um, du hast mal wieder überzogen.  
"-ja, also die Jungs sind einfach spitze! Das war es von Linda Maloy live aus dem Madison Cube Garden für MTV 7^2. Wir melden uns gleich wieder.", sagte die Reporterin und lächelte breit in die Kamera.  
Nach einer Weile ging das Licht plötzlich aus und es war dunkel in dem Madison Cube Garden. Man sah wie Schatten von mehreren Personen auf die Bühne kamen und die Teenager fingen noch mehr an zu schreien. Dann hörte man wie ein Schlagzeug langsam einen Rhythmus aufbaute, kurze Zeit später setzte eine Gitarre ein und schließlich hörte man wie die restlichen Instrumente ein Bass und ein drei Keyboards einsetzten. Sie spielten den Anfang eines Liedes. Plötzlich gingen die Lichter wieder an. Scheinwerferlichter schwenkten schnell über das Publikum hinweg. Dann wieder Stille. Nur das kreischen der Fans war jetzt noch zu hören. Die vielen Scheinwerfern trafen sich jetzt auf einen Punkt. Sie beleuchteten einen jungen sehr schlanken Mann, der mit geschlossenen Augen in der Mitte auf der Bühne vor einem Mikrophon stand. Sein Erscheinen glich einem Bishounen. Er hatte sehr lange blonde Haare, eiskalte blaue Augen, trug eine kurze schwarze Jacke, ein kurzes weißes T-Shirt und ein noch kürzerer Minirock mit einem breiten schwarzen Gürtel und braune Stiefel. Er öffnete langsam die Augen und sah die fast durchdrehenden Fans. Sie riefen wild durcheinander:  
"Zaaaaaapp!!"  
"Ich liebe dich Zapp!!"  
"Heirate mich!!"  
"Du bist so toll Zapp!!"  
Sein Blick blieb aber eiskalt. Dann nahm er das Mikrophon, das vor ihm stand in die Hand und schrie:  
"Guten Abend, Neu New York!!! Ich bin Zapp Brannigan von den 'Crystal Angel' und hoffe euch wird die Show heute gefallen und das ihr einen geilen Abend hier verbringen."  
Die Menge tobte. Die anderen Bandmitglieder fingen wieder an den Anfang eines Liedes zu spielen und Zapp fing an zu singen:  
"One thing, I don't know why, it doesn't even matter how hard you try..."  
  
  
Nach 90 Minuten war die Show zu Ende. Die Band hatte alles gegeben und die Fans waren überwältigt. "Ich hoffe euch hat unsere Show gefallen und ich würde mich freuen euch alle wiederzusehen!!", rief Zapp völlig außer Atem.  
Die Teenager jubelten.  
"Ich suche dich!", fügte er zum Schluß noch hinzu.  
Die Band verließ die Bühne und hinterließ eine kreischende Menschenmenge, die nach immer wieder nach Zugabe rief.  
Die Band 'Crystal Angel' bestand aus 5 Mitgliedern. Zapp, 21 Jahre alt, war für den Gesang der Gruppe zuständig und damit die bekannteste und beliebteste Person unter den Fans. Fry, 19 Jahre alt, ein junger Freak, mit stacheligen roten Haaren, der viel Elan hatte spielte E-Gitarre. Kai, 20 Jahre alt, ein sehr still wirkender Mann, mit kurzen schwarzen Haaren, spielte Bass. Ein weiteres Mitglied war Kimie, mit 16 Jahren war er der Jüngste. Er hatte bis zum Kinn lange hellbraune Haare und wirkte etwas schüchtern, doch hatte immer ein Lächeln auf den Lippen. Er spielte drei Keyboards gleichzeitig. Bender schließlich war das wohl ausgeflippteste Bandmitglied. Er war ein Roboter und hatte immer nen flotten Spruch drauf. Er spielte Schlagzeug. 'Crystal Angel' war die angesagteste Band zur Zeit auf der Erde und in vierzehn weiteren Sonnensystemen.  
Zapp und die anderen Bandmitglieder gingen Backstage und sie wurden von mehreren überaus glücklichen Personen, die von ihrem Management waren, im Empfang genommen.  
"Ihr seid einfach spitze!! Durch die live Übertragung im Fernsehen wird es wohl die höchste Einschaltquote, die es je gab geben!!", lobte sie der Manager und schüttelte allen die Hände.  
"Schon gut, schon gut. Wo bleibt die Kohle?", antwortete Bender gelangweilt.  
"Keine Angst Bender. Das Geld wird so schnell wie möglich auf das Konto überwiesen.", versicherte ihm der Manager.  
"Na das will ich auch hoffen.", kam die prompte Antwort zurück.  
"Hey, ich will jetzt Party machen!!!!", schrie Fry ungeduldig. "Kommt lasst uns jetzt endlich auf die Aftershowparty gehen, da gibt es bestimmt geile Frauen!! Stimmt's Zapp??"  
Fry gab Zapp einen Stupser mit dem Ellenbogen.  
"Ja.", erwiderte der gleichgültig.  
"Hey, was ist den los mit dir zur Zeit??", fragte Fry etwas enttäuscht.  
"Wahrscheinlich ist er impotent.", sagte Bender so nebenbei.  
"Bin ICH nicht!!", schrie Zapp und war im Gesicht rot angelaufen.  
"Ihr Menschen streiten, das ja immer ab.", lachte Bender.  
"Warum er sich nicht für andere Frauen interessiert ist doch völlig klar. Er hat schon die Schönste auf der Welt als Freundin.", sagte eine Stimme.  
Es kam eine schöne schlanke Frau zu ihnen. Sie hatte hellblaue Haare bis zur Schulter, die sie offen trug und blaue Augen. Zudem trug sie ein schönes weißes Minikleid mit tiefem Ausschnitt.  
"Candy.", sagte Zapp und lächelte.  
"Hi Liebling.", erwiderte sie und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange.  
Fry ließ einen Pfiff los.  
"Da wir ja jetzt endlich komplett sind, können wir jetzt saufen gehen und Weiber aufgabeln?", fragte Bender mit dem Drang endlich zur Party zugehen.  
"Paaaaaaaaaaarty!!", schrie Fry.  
  
  
"Liebling willst du tanzen?", fragte Candy mit einem verführerischen Ton.  
"Keine Lust."  
"Was ist den mit dir los?"  
"Wir waren doch schon vor 10min tanzen, Candy.", antwortete Zapp genervt.  
"Na und? Zählst du jetzt schon die Minuten?!"  
"Was gibt's?", fragte Bender und setzte sich zu den beiden an den Tisch. Er lud erstmal die ganzen Alkoholflaschen ab, die er sich an der Bar geholt hatte.  
"Ich liebe Alkohol umsonst. Das ist das beste am Bandleben. Ihr nicht auch?", fragte er.  
"Das Beste sind doch die vielen gutaussehenden Frauen, die es alle mit uns treiben wollen.", sagte Fry grinsend, als er zu den anderen an den Tisch kam.  
Fry hat zwei hübsche Frauen an seiner Seite, die beide verlegen kicherten.  
"Hab ich nicht recht Zapp?", zwinkerte ihm Fry zu.  
"Ja, stimmt.", entgegnete Zapp Fry in einem unüberhörbaren gelangweilten Ton und lehnte sich in seinen Stuhl zurück.  
"Jetzt reicht's mir!!", schrie Candy.  
Plötzlich stand sie ruckartig von ihrem Stuhl auf.  
"Ist das jetzt wieder einer deiner Ich-habe-zu-nichts-Lust Phasen Mr. Brannigan!!!"  
Sie schrie so laut, dass es keiner in diesem Raum der After Show Party es überhören konnte.  
"Oh, sie benutzt die Form Mr. Da würde ich jetzt vorsichtig sein Zapp.", sagte Bender analysierend.  
"Jetzt hör mir mal zu Mr. Popstar!! Ihr seit die angesagteste Band weit und breit, habt Millionen von Fans, die alles dafür für euch tun würden. Gerade habt ihr ein unglaubliches Konzert gegeben. Alle waren begeistert und sind 'happy', nur Mr. Brannigan ist nicht, damit zufrieden. Es gibt viele Leute, die gerne so ein Leben wie du hätten und dafür auch dankbar wären. Doch Mr. Brannigan tut so als wäre dies hier nur ein langweiliger Dienstbotenjob!!" "Hey!", sagte Fry empört.  
"Und das Schlimmste ist.", es formte sich Tränen in ihren Augen, "Du denkst das Gleiche über mich!! Ich scheine dir wohl egal zu sein, ich bin anscheinend jetzt langweilig geworden. Wie kannst du nur so grob sein und mit meinen Gefühlen spielen!! Ich liebe dich doch!!"  
Sie packte ihre Handtasche und rannte weinend den Raum hinaus. Zapp sagte nichts.  
"Die wievielte war es jetzt Zapp?", sagte Bender und brach als Erster das ratlose Schweigen.  
"Spätestens morgen kommt sie wieder.", seufzte Zapp.  
"Oh, eine längere Beziehung als zwei Wochen?"  
Fry winkte die zwei Frauen, die neben ihm standen weg.  
"Du hast es ihr nicht erzählt, oder?", sagte er und setzt sich jetzt an den Tisch.  
"Nein, aber auch wenn ich ihr es erzählt hätte, würde sie es vielleicht nur noch mehr verletzten."  
"Trotzdem wäre es besser, denke ich. Sie würde auch mehr verstehen. Zudem ist sie sehr verständnisvoll. Du bist schon 3 Monate mit ihr zusammen und sie meint es ernst. Ich weiß ja nicht wie du darüber denkst."  
"Gut, ich werde mit ihr morgen reden."  
"Ich will ja nichts sagen Jungs, aber wenn ihr weiter diskutieren wollt dann..", sagte Bender gelangweilt.  
"Also, auf geht's!! Party!!", schrie Fry.  
  
  
"Ahh...mein Kopf.", sagte Fry und kam total müde aus dem Schlafzimmer.  
"Da bist du selber Schuld.", erwiderte ihm Leela etwas sauer.  
Fry setzte sich zu ihr auf die Couch und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange.  
"Tut mir leid, Leela. Ich sollte wohl nicht mehr so oft auf Partys gehen und mehr Zeit mit dir verbringen. Aber einer von uns muss Geld verdienen. Es gehört nunmal auch dazu auf die Partys zu gehen. Du weißt ja wie manche Fans sonst drauf wären und die Presse nutzt ja jede Gelegenheit um daraus negative Schlagzeilen zu machen: Was ist mit Fry los? Er erscheint nicht mehr zu öffentlichen Anlässen. Will er vielleicht die Band verlassen? Blablabla. Du weißt ja schon wie ich das meine oder?"  
"Na klar. Ich versteh das auch, wenn ich nicht schwanger wäre mit unserem kleinen Kind dann wäre ich immer noch in der Band. Aber ich soll mich nicht zu überanstrengen und jeglichen Stress vermeiden. Es ist nicht gut für das Kind. Ich vermisse es schon Musik mit euch zu machen. Es ist nicht wegen dem Geld sondern es macht mir Spaß. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass in einer Band zu sein und Musik zu machen mit den Leuten die ich mag so toll sein könnte.", sagte sie etwas traurig.  
"Das wird schon Liebling. Wenn unser Kind etwas älter ist dann werden wir sicherlich wieder zusammen auf der Bühne stehen.", sagte er und streichelte ihren Bauch.  
"Sag wie war es den gestern auf der Party? Das Konzert habe ich mir live im Fernsehen angesehen und ihr wart wieder mal einfach spitze."  
"Es war klasse und ich hab nicht mit zu vielen Frauen geflirtet. Das ist mein Ernst!"  
"Das hoffe ich für dich!"  
Beide lächelten.  
"Aber Zapp war mal wieder voll schlecht drauf nachdem Konzert. Candy, die natürlich gekommen war um ein bißchen sich mit ihm zu amüsieren war sehr enttäuscht gewesen, da er sie links liegen gelassen hat. Dabei kam es zum Streit. Candy ging weinend nach Hause und ihn schien es völlig kalt gelassen zu haben. Er redet aber mit ihr darüber sagte er zu mir."  
"Und ich dachte, dass es diesmal länger heben würde. Er versteht sich sonst doch so gut mit ihr."  
"Keine Ahnung. Seine Beziehungen dauern meistens nie länger als 3 Monate."  
"Vielleicht liegt es daran, dass er über ihn noch längst nicht hinweggekommen ist und immerzu an ihn denken muss. Die beiden hatten eine ungewöhnliche Beziehung zueinander."  
"Du meinst Kif?"  
"Ja, das Ereignis vor 2 Jahren hat das Leben von uns alle sehr verändert. Findest du nicht?"  
"Du hast recht. Vor 2 Jahren gründeten wir Crystal Angel, wurden mit der Band berühmt. Wir sind seit 2 Jahren zusammen und seit 3 Monaten bist du schwanger. Wir selber haben uns auch alle sehr verändert."  
"Genau und ist dir nicht aufgefallen, dass seit diesem Zeitpunkt sich Zapp stark verändert hatte? Er ist nicht mehr so dieser Draufgänger und Macho, der er einst war. Natürlich kann ihm keine Frau, außer mir, ihm heute noch widerstehen, aber etwas beschäftigt ihn sehr und das seit 2 Jahren."  
  
  



	2. Blutroter Himmel

_______ **+ Fanfiction - Timeless (2) +**  
  
**Kapitel 2**  
**Blutroter Himmel**  
  
  
Durch die Schlitze des Rolladens kamen helle Strahlen der Nachmittagssonne. Dieses Jahr war der Sommer wieder besonders heiß. Die Temperaturen lagen über 34C° am Tag und die Nachrichtensender verkündeten, dass die Temperaturen noch steigen würden.  
Zapp interessierte dies aber wenig, genauso wenig wie den Fernseher. Es lief MTV 7^2 und gerade brachte sie die TOP 1001 Charts. Bei welchem Platz sie gerade angelangt waren wußte er nicht. Ihm war es auch egal das seine Bettdecke und ein Kissen irgendwo auf dem Boden lagen. Sie sind ihm wohl ihm Schlaf runtergefallen. Zapp lag nur auf seinem großen japanischen Bett und starrte die Decke an. Er war seit etwa einer halben Stunde wach.  
/Was soll ich den noch alles tun? Hörst du mich nicht oder willst du mich nicht hören? Suchst du nach mir wie ich nach dir suche? Lebst du noch? Bitte, lebe! Hätte ich dich doch nur fester gehalten, hätte ich dich doch nur besser beschützen können! Deine letzten Worte zu mir, als ich glaubte die Dunkelheit würde uns für immer zu sich nehmen, werde ich nie vergessen. Sie sind tief in meinem Herzen verschlossen./, dachte er.  
Plötzlich klingelte jemand an der Haustür. Aus seinen Gedanken gerissen stand er genervt auf und ging zu der Haustür seines Apartments. Zapp öffnete die Tür und vor ihm stand Candy.  
"Guten Morgen, du Langschläfer!", sagte sie und lächelte ihn fröhlich an.  
"Morgen.", brummte er zurück.  
Sie gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange und betrat das Apartment. Sie ging in das Wohnzimmer und setzte sich auf die große schwarze Couch. Zapp verschloss die Tür hinter sich und kam zu ihr.  
"Und immer noch schlecht gelaunt?", fragte sie als er sich neben ihr hinsaß.  
"Es tut mir leid Candy wegen gestern. Ich hab halt eben nunmal viel Stress in letzter Zeit. Bitte versteh das. Ich wollte dich nicht verletzen."  
"Ist schon okay. Ich versteh das ja. Ein Musikstar zu sein ist nicht leicht und seine Freundin zu sein nicht leichter. Aber wir werden es zusammen schaffen, nicht wahr?"  
Sie sah ihn mit verständnisvollen Augen an.  
"Ja, wir werden es gemeinsam schaffen, Candy."  
Beide lächelten und Candy umarmte ihn mit ihrer liebevollen Art.  
"Zapp."  
"Ja?"  
"Ich hätte Lust zu shoppen. Komm lass uns gehen!"  
"Na gut, aber nur wenn wir nicht wieder einen ganzen Tag brauchen zum shoppen."  
"Versprochen.", erwiderte sie und streckte ihm kurz die Zunge raus.  
"Ich zieh mich nur kurz an.", sagte er und ging ins Schlafzimmer.  
Aus dem Kleiderschrank nahm er sich eine enge Jeans, ein weißes kurzes T-Shirt und eine weiße kurze Jacke. Er zog sich an und nahm die Fernbedienung in die Hand. Gerade waren sie also auf Platz 1 angelangt. Der Sprecher verkündete, dass die neue Single von Crystal Angel 'To Heart' jetzt seit 2 Wochen auf der Nummer 1 war.  
/Wohl nicht die letzte Woche./, dachte sich Zapp aus Erfahrung.  
Er schaltete den Fernseher aus und drehte sich zu seinem großen Spiegel um. Seine langen blonden Haare bändigte er kurz mit einem Haargummi. Seit 2 Jahren hatte er nicht mehr seine Haare geschnitten.  
/Es tut mir leid, Candy. Ich kann es dir nicht sagen. Ich hoffe das ich dir eines Tages die ganze Wahrheit über meine Vergangenheit sagen kann, aber jetzt kann ich es noch nicht./, dachte er als er in den Spiegel schaute und seine eigenen eiskalten und sogleich traurigen blauen Augen sah.  
Dann ging er ins Wohnzimmer wo sie auf ihn wartete.  
  
  
Zapp und Candy gingen seit 3 Stunden in der Intercity von einem teuren Kleidershop zum Nächsten. Während sie Hand in Hand gingen, und Candy pausenlos über die neuesten Modetrends sprach, trug Zapp die mittlerweile sich angehäuften zehn Shoppingtüten.  
"Da muß ich unbedingt rein!", sagte Candy als sie wiedermal an einen der teuren Kleidershops vorbeikamen. Zapp seufzte nur genervt.  
"Komm schon Zapp. Nur noch dieses eine Kleidergeschäft, ja? ", sagte sie unschuldig, gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange und zerrte ihn in den Laden.  
Als sie das Kleidergeschäft betraten kam sogleich eine junge Verkäuferin auf sie zu.  
"Guten Tag Mrs. Jules und Mr. Brannigan. Es ist uns eine Ehre.", begrüßte sie die Verkäuferin.  
Candy lächelte, Zapp aber verdrehte nur die Augen.  
Zapp hatte wiedermal über 4000 Dollar für Candys Kleider liegen lassen und trug jetzt 2 Shoppingtüten mehr.  
"Candy-", fing Zapp an aber sie unterbrach ihn schnell.  
"Ich weiß schon was du sagen willst. Ist okay, lass uns nach Hause gehen und es uns noch ein bißchen gut gehen lassen bis zu deinen Fernsehauftritt heute Abend.", sagte sie und schmiegte sich mit einem glücklichen Gesichtsausdruck an ihn.  
"Frauen und shoppen.", erwiderte er nur kurz.  
Sie gingen bis zu einer großen Kreuzung und überquerten die Straßen mit einer großen Menschenmasse. Zapp blieb mitten auf der Kreuzung stehen.  
"Was ist los?", fragte ihn Candy.  
"Ich hab ein ungutes Gefühl."  
/Was ist das nur für ein Gefühl, das plötzlich in mir hochkommt. Ich habe so etwas noch nie gespürt. Mein Herz, es schlägt so schnell. Ich ahne böses!/, dachte Zapp und schaute ruckartig zum Himmel hinauf.  
Wolken kamen auf und der Himmel verdunkelte sich. Plötzlich verfärbte sich der Himmel blutrot und ein Sturm kam auf. Der Sturm war unglaublich heftig. Zapps Capi, die er aufhatte um nicht erkannt zu werden, flog ihm davon genauso wie seine Sonnenbrille. Die Shoppingtüten konnte er bei dem heftigen Sturm nicht mehr halten und so entglitten sie ihm aus den Händen und flogen wild in der Luft herum. Alles mögliche flog durch die Luft. Selbst Menschen, die sich nicht mehr auf den Boden halten konnten, schleuderte es wild umher. Man hörte hilflose und angsterfüllte Schreie. Es gab ein unglaubliches Chaos.  
/Ich muss Candy in Sicherheit bringen./, war Zapps einziger Gedanke.  
Er packte Candy an einem Arm, die entsetzt schrie und versuchte nicht von dem Sturm umgeworfen zu werden. Zapp kämpfte sich mit ihr durch die Menschenmasse hindurch und betrat mit ihr die Eingangshalle eines großen Shopping-Centers. In der Halle standen viele fassungslose Menschen, die wild durcheinander redeten. Candy ließ sich auf die Knie fallen und atmete ein paar Mal tief ein und aus.  
"Alles okay?", fragte er sie besorgt und kniete sich zu ihr hinunter.  
"Ja, es geht schon. Dieser starker Wind schneidet einem die Luft weg.", keuchte sie.  
Sie stand mit wackligen Beinen auf und beide schauten hinaus auf den blutroten Himmel.  
"Was ist das bloß?", fragte sie ängstlich.  
"Ich weiß es nicht.", antwortete Zapp.  
Plötzlich überkam ihm wieder dieses ungute Gefühl.  
  
  
Es war inzwischen Abend geworden. Der Sturm hatte sich gelegt. Doch wenn man zum Himmel aufsah, sah man nicht die schwarze Nacht sondern tiefes blutrot.  
"Zapp, Candy! Wie geht es euch? Zum Glück ist euch nichts passiert!", sagte Leela als die beiden das Apartment von Fry und Leela betraten.  
Zapp und Candy waren zu den beiden gekommen, weil der Fernsehauftritt abgesagt worden war wegen diesem seltsamen Ereignis.  
"Uns geht es gut Leela. Zapp konnte uns zum Glück in Sicherheit bringen.", antwortete ihr Candy während Leela die Tür zumachte.  
"Wow Zapp. Wiedermal den tapferen Helden gespielt?", neckte ihn Leela.  
Zapp antwortete nicht und schien über die ganze Sache sehr besorgt zu sein. Die beiden Frauen bemerkten dies aber nicht und fingen an zu kichern. Sie gingen ins Wohnzimmer wo Fry auf der Couch saß und gelangweilt durch die Fernsehkanäle zappte. Zapp und Candy begrüßten ihn.  
"Können wir mal alleine reden, Leela?", flüsterte Candy Leela ins Ohr.  
"Lassen wir die Männer etwas alleine. Gehen wir ein bißchen in die Küche.", sagte Leela zu ihr.  
"Gut. Ich muss dir noch soviel erzählen.", antwortete sie und beide verließen kichernd das Wohnzimmer.  
Als sie in der Küche waren holte Leela zwei Tassen aus dem Schrank und stellte sie auf den gläsernen Küchentisch während Candy sich auf einen Stuhl setzte. Leela holte eine Kanne Kaffee und goß Kaffee in die zwei Tassen.  
"Und was gibt es Candy.", sagte Leela mit einem Lächeln, als sie die Kanne auf den Tisch stellte und sich gegenüber von Candy hinsaß.  
"Naja...wegen Zapp.", antwortete sie zögernd.  
"Ja?"  
"Unsere ganze Beziehung ist voller Gegensätze. Oft sehen wir uns viele Wochen nicht, weil er keine Zeit hat und immer auf Tour ist. Von einem Event zum Nächsten. Wiederum gibt es Tage an denen wir die ganze Zeit zusammen sind und viel miteinander unternehmen. Dies ist die schönste Zeit für mich. Aber es gibt auch Tage an denen wir uns ununterbrochen streiten. Meistens ist er derjenige der anfängt. Ich will mich ja nicht mit ihm streiten, aber es endet jedesmal damit das wir völlig entnervt auseinander gehen. Zudem verhält er sich so seltsam in letzter Zeit. Es kommt mir so vor als würde er etwas vor mir verheimlichen.  
Leela, ich liebe ihn über alles! Aber ich weiß nicht mehr was ich tun soll."  
"Ach, Candy.", sagte Leela besorgt, "Zapp ist ein Musicstar. Er hat viel Streß und steht ziemlich unter Druck. Ich denke nicht das er es beabsichtigt mit dir zu streiten. Es tut ihm bestimmt auch sehr Leid und er will dich nicht verletzten. Ich glaube nicht das er etwas vor dir verheimlichen will. Er ist sicherlich glücklich darüber so eine nette und gefühlsvolle Freundin zu haben wie dich. Du gibt's ihm Kraft. Ohne dich würde er es nicht schaffen."  
"Meinst du das Ernst Leela?"  
"Ja, Candy. Ich kennen ihn schon sehr lange und seit er dich getroffen hat, hat er neue Kraft geschöpft. Eure Liebe ist sehr stark und sie wird bestimmt noch sehr lange weiter blühen. Natürlich gibt es nicht nur schöne Zeiten in einer Beziehung. Wenn ihr die Hindernisse gemeinsam in eurer Beziehung bewältigt stärkt es eure Liebe nur noch mehr. Also mach dir nicht zu viele Sorgen, Candy."  
"Ich glaube du hast Recht, Leela. Danke. Ich musste einfach mal mit jemanden darüber sprechen."  
"Das ist okay. Man sollte mit anderen Menschen über seine Sorgen reden.", sagte Leela und schenkte ihr ein freundschaftliches Lächeln.  
/Und das ist genau der Punkt. Zapp redet nicht über seine Sorgen mit anderen./, dachte sich Leela.  
"Wie geht es den eurem Baby, Leela?"  
"Gut. Ich werde bald wieder zum Frauenarzt gehen und dann wissen wir ob es ein Mädchen oder ein Junge wird. Fry will natürlich unbedingt, dass es ein Junge wird. Du weißt ja wie immer sind."  
"Das kann ich mir gut vorstellen. Mir kam auch schon der Gedanken eines Babys von Zapp vor. Naja, wer weiß.", sagte sie und beide fingen an zu kichern.  
  
  
"Hey, da kommt etwas interessantes im Fernsehen über das Ereignis heute Nachmittag.", rief Fry aus dem Wohnzimmer.  
Die beiden Frauen gingen aus der Küche in das Wohnzimmer und setzten sich zu Fry auf die Couch.  
/Hoffentlich habe ich ihr jetzt nicht zu viel Hoffnung gemacht. Ich weiß ja selber nicht was mit Zapp los ist, aber ich glaube es hängt mit dem Ereignis vor 2 Jahren zusammen./, dachte sich Leela besorgt.  
Im Fernsehen berichteten sie, dass tausende von Menschen von verschiedenen Ländern bei dem schrecklichen Ereignis diesen Nachmittag ums Leben gekommen seien. Die ganze Himmel war von einem blutroten Schleier umhüllt. Noch niemand wußte genau was dies zu bedeuten habe, aber man würde die Bevölkerung auf dem laufenden halten.  
"Wie schlimm.", sagte Candy.  
"Stimmt.", erwiderte ihr Fry.  
Leela stand auf und ging hinaus auf den Balkon wo sie Zapp rauchen gesehen hatte. Sie lehnte sich an das Geländer des Balkons neben ihn an. Sie schauten eine Weile stumm den blutroten Himmel an.  
"Erinnerst du dich an diese Farbe?", fragte er und brach das Schweigen.  
"Ja, ich werde sie nie vergessen. Dieser blutrote Himmel war der Anfang vom Ende vor 2 Jahren.", antwortete Leela. "Diesmal aber werde ich den gleichen Fehler nicht noch einmal begehen. Ich werde die Menschen, die ich liebe beschützen können. Egal was passiert.", sagte er wütend.  
"Zapp, es war nicht dein Fehler. Du hattest alles getan was in deiner Macht stand.", sagte sie besorgt.  
"Dies war aber zu wenig gewesen! Ich war zu schwach!"  
Er schlug mit der Faust gegen die Wand und Teile der Mauer lösten sich und bröckelten auf den Boden.  
"Zapp.", sagte Leela traurig.  
"Ich würde alles tun, um ihn noch einmal zu sehen Leela.", sagte Zapp und seine Augen wurden glasig.  
  
  
"Was ist den hier draußen los?", fragte Candy verdutzt.  
Sie stand auf einmal in der Balkontür.  
"Candy!", sagte Leela überrascht.  
"Zapp, ich versteh das alles nicht. Warum sagst du mir den nicht was los ist.", sagte Candy verbittert.  
"Willst du es wirklich wissen? Willst du die Geschichte meines Leidens hören?"  
"Ja.", sagte sie liebevoll.  
Leela ging durch die Balkontür hinein in das Wohnzimmer und ließ die beiden alleine.  
Zapp schaute Candy nicht an sondern drehte sich um, um den blutroten Himmel zu sehen.  
"Diese blutrote Farbe am Himmel haben ich Leela, Fry und Bender schon einmal gesehen und zwar genau vor 2 Jahren.  
"Vor 2 Jahren?"  
"Ja, es geschah vor 2 Jahren..."  
  
  



	3. Erinnerungen

_______ **+ Fanfiction - Timeless (3) +**  
  
**Kapitel 3**  
**Erinnerungen**  
  
  
"Mein Leben änderte sich schlagartig vor 2 Jahren.", fing Zapp an, "Ich erinnere mich noch sehr gut an alles was damals geschah. Du musst wissen, dass ich bis vor 2 Jahren bei DOOP gearbeitet hatte, als wohl der höchste Captain des größten Raumschiffes, die Nimbus, meiner Zeit. Ich war sehr stolz auf meinen Rang, den jeder respektierte mich. Ich liebte es in der Armee zu sein. Krieg, Waffen, töten, überleben, dies war meine Welt. Es gab damals für mich nichts anderes als diese Welt der Zerstörung.  
Aber es gab natürlich noch eine andere Leidenschaft, nämlich die Frauen. Ich versuchte jede zu kriegen, die mir gefiel."  
"Und, hast du auch jede bekommen?", fragte Candy neugierig.  
"....ja."  
"Außer mich!", rief Leela aus dem Wohnzimmer heraus.  
Candy schaute Zapp verdutzt an.  
"Das mit Leela ist eine andere Geschichte.", sagte Zapp schnell, "Lass mich fortfahren. Schließlich gab es da noch jemanden in meinem Leben. Er hieß Kif Kroker und war Leutnant bei DOOP. Kif war direkt einen Rang unter mir und sozusagen mein Assistent. Wegen unserem Beruf waren wir die meiste Zeit zusammen."  
"Wart ihr Freunde?", fragte Candy.  
Zapp schwieg einen Moment.  
"Von meiner Seite aus, ja. Aber im nach hinein denke ich, dass er mit gemischten Gefühlen dazu stand. Ich weiß es einfach nicht, wie er zu unserer Freundschaft stand. Wir hatten auch nie darüber gesprochen gehabt.  
Wahrscheinlich nannte er es nicht mal Freundschaft.", sagte Zapp schließlich.  
Beide schauten zum blutroten Himmel hinauf. Zapp zündete sich eine Zigarette an.  
"Vor 2 Jahren kam dann der Tag an dem sich mein ganzes Leben änderte. Es war an einem heißen Sommertag wie heute, so gegen Nachmittag. Im DOOP Hauptquartier überprüfte ich gerade mit Kif die Nimbus. Es waren vereinzelt kleine Reparaturen an dem Raumschiff nötig, da es in dem letzten Einsatz ein paar Schrammen von sich getragen hatte. Während wir also die Nimbus überprüften und die Stellen, die es zum Reparieren gab notierten kam eine Mitarbeiterin von DOOP in die große Raumschiffhalle...."  
  
  
--- Flashback ---  
Zwei Jahre früher...  
  
  
"Captain Brannigan, die Chefin verlangt nach ihnen.", sagte die DOOP Mitarbeiterin.  
"Siehst du nicht, dass ich beschäftigt bin?"  
"Es ist aber dringend, meinte die Chefin."  
"Na gut. Kif mach ohne mich weiter."  
"Ja, Sir.", seufzte Kif.  
Zapp ging aus der Halle hinaus durch die endlos vielen Gänge des Hauptquartiers bis er schließlich an die Tür der Chefin kam.  
/Ich frag mich was sie jetzt schon wieder will./, dachte er genervt.  
Zapp klopfte an die Tür und sogleich kam ein "Herein" von drinnen. Er machte die Tür auf und ging in das große Büro hinein.  
"Guten Tag, Chefin.", sagte er höflich und während er die Tür hinter sich wieder schloß.  
"Guten Tag, Captain Brannigan. Bitte setzten sie sich doch.", antwortete sie.  
Zapp setzte sich auf einen Stuhl vor ihrem Schreibtisch.  
"Ich habe sie rufen lassen, weil wir einen Hilferuf des Volkes Lumia im zwölften Sonnensystem bekommen haben. Wie sie sicher wissen ist das Volk von Terra sehr kriegsüchtig und haltet sich wenig an die Gesetzte der Universumsordnung. Deshalb hat Terra vor zwei Tagen Lumia den Krieg erklärt. Das Volk Lumia ist aber nicht auf einen Krieg vorbereitet, darum haben sie uns um Hilfe gebeten."  
"Verstehe.", erwiderte Zapp.  
"Wir haben ihre Bitte entgegengenommen, da sie ein guter wirtschaftlicher Handelspartner der Erde sind. Sie werden also erstmals mit einem 24 starken Mannteam nach Lumia reisen. Ihre Aufgabe wird es dort sein die Situation auszukundschaften und die Angelegenheit möglichst unentdeckt zu bereinigen."  
"Wie soll das möglich sein? Ich habe noch nie undercover gearbeitet.", antwortete Zapp skeptisch.  
"Keine Sorge. Die nötigen Informationen, die sie brauchen sind hier in dieser Akte.", sagte die Chefin und überreichte ihm eine schwarze Akte, auf der rot Top Secret stand.  
"Wir zählen auf sie Captain Brannigan."  
Zapp verabschiedete sich von der Chefin und ging zurück durch die Gänge. Er sah schließlich Kif auf einer Couch sitzen in einem verbreiterten Korridor. Auf dem Glastisch lagen mehrere Papiere, die er durchging.  
"Was wollten die Chefin von ihnen?", fragte Kif, als Zapp sich neben ihn saß.  
"Nichts besonderes. Was ist mit der Nimbus?"  
"Es wurden 4 Stellen zum Reparieren gefunden. Die Reperaturarbeiten haben schon begonnen."  
"Wann werden sie fertig sein?"  
"Ich denke spätestens morgen, Sir."  
"Gut, dann werden wir morgen Mittag auf eine Mission gehen."  
"Wohin, Sir?"  
"Das werde ich dir noch erklären.", sagte Zapp und versuchte zu Lächeln wie er es immer tat.  
Aber es mißlingt ihm diesmal.  
"Ich habe noch zu tun, Kif. Wir treffen uns dann zum Abendessen.", sagte Zapp und verabschiedete sich.  
In dieser Nacht plagten Zapp Alpträume.  
  
  
Am nächsten Morgen wurde die Nimbus startklar gemacht für die Reise nach Lumia.  
Es wurde Gepäck auf die Nimbus und die besten Waffen wie mehrere Scharfschützengewehre, Handfeuerwaffen und Granatwerfer gelagert. Dann kamen 24 Soldaten, die Zapp gestern ausgesucht hatte. Jeder hatte verschiedene Stärken. Ein ausgeglichenes Team.  
"Wozu das ganze?", fragte Kif verwundert.  
"Das sag ich dir auf dem Weg.", erwiderte ihm Zapp und gähnte.  
"Sie sehen heute nicht gut aus, Sir."  
"Ich habe schlecht geschlafen letzte Nacht.", sagte Zapp etwas nachdenklich.  
Die Nimbus startete gegen Nachmittag und machte sich auf die Reise zum Planeten Lumia.  
Zapp saß auf einer Couch in einer Art von Wohnzimmer und ging die Top Secret Akte mittlerweile zum vierten Mal durch.  
/Dies gefällt mir ganz und gar nicht./, dachte er sich, als er die Akte durchblätterte.  
Jemand klopfte an die Tür. Es war Kif.  
"Sir.", sagte er schlicht.  
"Ach ja, die Mission. Komm setz dich.", antwortete Zapp.  
Kif setzte sich gegenüber von Zapp auf eine zweite Couch. Zapp legte die Top Secret Akte auf den Tisch zwischen ihnen.  
"Also, wo soll ich anfangen? Unsere Mission ist diesmal streng geheim d.h. die Erdbevölkerung darf davon nichts mitbekommen. Wir fliegen zu dem Planeten Lumia im zwölften Sonnensystem. Auf Lumia lebt ein sehr friedfertiges Volk. Sie hatten noch nie mit einem anderen Planeten Konflikte oder sogar Krieg. Das Volk von Lumia sieht aus wie wir Menschen.  
Dann gibt es noch das Volk Terra. Ihre Technologie ist fortgeschrittener als unsere. Sie sind Menschen wie wir und das Volk Lumias doch sie haben eine Besonderheit, nämlich ihre Katzenohren."  
"Wie niedlich.", sagte Kif.  
"Von ihrem Aussehen her vielleicht schon. Aber ihre Taten sind es sicherlich nicht. Terra ist ein sehr kriegssüchtiges Volk. Sie löschen einen Planeten nach dem anderen aus. Die Planeten, die sie für geeignet halten zerstören sie nicht sondern nutzen sie für ihre eigene Bevölkerung. Da ihre Technologie fortgeschrittener ist als unsere sind sie ein ziemlich ernst zunehmender Feind. Das Volk von Terra hat es also auf Lumia abgesehen und Lumia den Krieg erklärt. Lumia hat dann die Erde um Hilfe gebeten und DOOP beschloß einzuschreiten. Dies war vor drei Tagen. Die Mission muß streng geheim bleiben, weil wir noch kein Risiko eingehen wollen. Wir wissen nicht wie stark Terra wirklich ist.", sagte Zapp.  
/Ich habe da aber meine Zweifel an dieser Mission./, dachte er sich.  
  
  
Es vergingen zwei unruhige Stunden für Zapp. Als er schließlich aus dem großen Fenster im Wohnzimmer sah, konnte man schon den Planeten Lumia von weitem erkennen. Er drückte seine Zigarette im Aschenbecher aus. Der Aschenbecher war überfüllt. Langsam machte er sich auf den Weg zur Kommandobrücke.  
"In 5 Minuten landen wir, Sir.", sagte Kif als Zapp im Raum ankam.  
Zapp nahm dies ohne Antwort auf und ließ sich in seinen Sitz fallen. Der blutrote Planet kam immer näher. Es war ein stechendes rot.  
/Dieses rot. Es sieht aus wie der Tod./, dachte Zapp.  
Ihm überkam wieder dieses ungute Gefühl. Was war den bloß los mit ihm? Er hatte sonst nie das Gefühl, dass irgend etwas schief gehen könnte. Er war immer siegessicher gewesen. Aber diesmal war es anders.  
  
  
Die Nimbus landete in einer großen Wüste des Planeten. Es war ein guter Platz um davon aus sicher die jetzige Lage auszuspionieren. Zapp schickte Kif mit vier Soldaten fort. Sie sollten zur Hauptstadt Lumias gehen, die vier Stunden mit neuesten Motorrädern von ihnen entfernt lag. Die Chefin hatte es so angeordnet. Erst die Lage auskundschaften, dann über weitere Maßnahmen nachdenken.  
Er wusste das diesmal alles anders war. Es war nicht seine Art mit richtiger Strategie an den Feind ranzugehen. Früher hätte er einfach angegriffen. Ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste. Auch wenn die Chefin ihm andere Anordnungen gegeben hätte. Solange er am Leben blieb, wäre es ihm egal gewesen. Doch diesmal war alles anders.  
  
  
Zapp blickte auf die Uhr. Wo blieb Kif nur? Es waren schon zehn Stunden vergangen. Das Rauchen war ihm auch vergangen. Bei der Hitze. Es war unerträglich heiß. Er blickte etwas nervös in die weite Wüste. Die Mission durfte jetzt noch nicht scheitern. Plötzlich sah er von weitem etwas zukommen. Dann erkannte er das es Kif und die anderen waren. Sie waren vollzählig. Schon mal ein gutes Zeichen. Kif stoppte sein Motorrad mit einer scharfen Rechtskurve kurz vor Zapp. Die anderen fuhren eine Rampe zur Nimbus hoch.  
"Und?", fragte Zapp.  
"Sieht schlecht aus.", erwiderte Kif.  
  
  
"Wir haben erfahren, dass die Hauptstadt Lumias besetzt worden sind. Offiziell hat Lumia noch nicht die Niederlage bekannt gegeben. Aber dies wird bald der Fall sein. Die Präsidentin Lumias und die anderen Abgeordneten werden im Regierungsgebäude festgehalten. Das Regierungsgebäude hat siebzig Stockwerke. Im obersten Stock sollen sie festgehalten werden. Dies haben wir alles von einem Abgeordneten erfahren, der vor der Stürmung des Gebäudes fliehen konnte. Wie es in den anderen Städten Lumias aussieht wissen wir nicht.", sagte Kif.  
Beide saßen wieder im Wohnzimmer. Es war dämmrig. Die Schallosien des großen Fensters waren unten. So war es im Zimmer etwas erträglicher, als draußen wo die prallende Mittagssonne schien.  
"Wie es scheint wollen sie den Planeten nicht ganz zerstören sondern für sich nutzen. Das ist unser Vorteil. Was ist mit der Stadt?", fragte Zapp.  
"Die Stadt ist schätzungsweise zu 60% zerstört. Überall liegen zerfetzte Leichen. Es gibt kaum Überlebende. Wenn es welche gibt kam man sie kaum ansprechen, weil sie entweder zu verstört sind oder zu schwer verletzt sind. Terrasoldaten sind aber nur in der Innenstadt positioniert.", erwiderte Kif.  
"Gut. Kann man das Regierungsgebäude von oben angreifen?"  
"Eigentlich schon, aber oben sind nicht nur Terrasoldaten positioniert sondern auch ein ziemlich großen Raumschiff von ihnen. Vor dem Regierungsgebäude jedoch sind nur sieben Terrasoldaten aufgestellt und es gibt einen Geheimeingang dort."  
Zapp überlegte einen Moment. Was sollten sie tun? Solch eine Art von Mission hatte er noch durchgeführt.  
"Was würdest du vorschlagen wie wir agieren sollen?", fragte er schließlich Kif.  
Zapp bemerkte, dass Kif verwundert darüber war, dass Zapp ihn gerade danach fragte. Es herrschte eine Weile Stille im Raum. Dann antwortete Kif.  
"Also ich würde vorschlagen, dass zwölf Männer in die Innenstadt zum Regierungsgebäude unbemerkt vordringen und den Geheimgang bis zum siebzigsten Stock benutzen. Der Rest wird auf der Nimbus bleiben und abwarten bis die anderen angriffsbereit sind. So können wir direkt im Gebäude angreifen und haben noch Unterstützung von der Nimbus, falls der zwölf Manntrupp es nicht alleine im Gebäude schafft."  
Zapp musste zugegeben, dass dies eine ziemlich gute Idee war. Selbst wäre er nie draufgekommen.  
"Gut.", sagte Zapp schließlich, "Nimm dir sechs Männer und bereitet euch vor. In zwanzig Minuten werdet ihr aufbrechen."  
Kif nickte nur und verließ den Raum. Nach zwanzig Minuten sah er aus einem Schallosienschlitz wie sieben Männer auf Motorräder die Nimbus verließen.  
"Viel Glück, Kif.", sagte er etwas verbittert.  
Er wusste, dass Kif es gebrauchen würde.  
  
  
Nach vier Stunden des qualvollen Wartens startete Zapp die Nimbus. Das Raumschiff flog Richtung Hauptstadt. Kif und die anderen mussten jetzt angekommen sein. Die Nimbus brauchte nur fünf Minuten bis zur Hauptstadt. Zapp ließ die Nimbus etwas weiter entfernt von der Stadt landen, so dass sie niemand bemerken würde. Jetzt begann wieder die Zeit des Wartens. Nach einer halben Stunde des Wartens im Cockpit hielt es Zapp nicht mehr aus und ging ins Schlafzimmer, um sich ein neues Päckchen Zigaretten zu holen. Als er nach einer Zigarettenschachtel suchte fand er keine. Da bemerkte er erst, dass er schon zwei Schachtel heute geraucht hatte. Er nahm zu Missionen nur zwei Schachtel mit. Er hatte nie mehr gebraucht. Wenn überhaupt. Doch diesmal.  
/Was ist den bloß mit mir los?/, dachte Zapp.  
Er war ziemlich nervös. Da er keine Zigaretten mehr hatte beschloß er wieder zum Cockpit zu gehen. Als er ihm Cockpit ankam ertönte auf einmal eine Stimme.  
"Incoming video call.", sagte die Stimme und ein virtueller Bildschirm erschien.  
Kif erschien auf dem Bildschirm.  
"Sir, können sie mich hören?", sagte er leise.  
"Ja, ich kann dich hören Kif.", antwortete Zapp.  
"Wir sind jetzt ihm siebzigsten Stock. Dort gibt es nur einen riesengroßen Raum. In dem Raum sind zwanzig Terrasoldaten, drei die Aussehen als wären sie hohe Personen in Terra. Ich nehme das an wegen der anderen Kleidung. Zudem ist die Präsidentin Lumias und sieben Abgeordnete Lumias im Raum. Sie sind gefesselt. Ich bezweifle es, dass wir es schaffen sie alleine zu überwältigen."  
"Gut. Ich werde mit der Nimbus zur Verstärkung kommen. Tu nichts bevor ich mich wieder bei dir melde. Warte mein Zeichen ab."  
Kif nickte. Der virtuelle Bildschirm verschwand wieder. Zapp startete die Nimbus und flog direkt in die Stadt auf das Regierungsgebäude zu. Mit einer Rakete zerstörte er das Raumschiff der Terras. Es gab eine riesige Explosion. Die Nimbus landete auf dem Dach.  
Er rief Kif an und befahl ihm jetzt anzugreifen. Dann rannte er zum Ausgang der Nimbus wo die restlichen achtzehn Männer gerade auf das Dach stürmten. Er griff sich eine Waffe und folgte ihnen.  
/Jetzt oder nie. Wir haben nur eine Chance./, dachte er.  
Schnell überwältigten sie die Terrasoldaten auf dem Dach und drangen runter in die siebzigsten Stock ein. Dort herrschte schon ein gewaltiger Kampf. Da sie jetzt aber in der Überzahl waren konnten sie die Soldaten in dem Zimmer schnell ausschalten. Zapps Soldaten plazierten sich an den Ein- und Ausgängen. Dann richtete Zapp seine Waffe auf die drei übriggebliebenen Terraner. Es war eine Frau und zwei Männer. Sie waren wunderschön gekleidet. Ihre Gesichtsausdrücke zeigten, dass sie sehr gelassen waren. Zapp sah keinen Hauch von Angst in ihren Gesichtern. Dies verunsicherte ihn etwas. Kif hatte die Präsidentin und die Abgeordneten Lumias von ihren Fesseln befreit und ging zu Zapp.  
"Sir, ich will ja zwar nichts sagen. Aber dies war zu..", fing Kif an.  
Die Frau von Terra unterbrach ihn.  
"...zu einfach.", sagte sie und beendete den Satz.  
Sie sprach einen starken Akzent. Wahrscheinlich war für sie unsere Sprache eine Fremdsprache.  
"Der Kleine hat recht. Ich kann es gar nicht fassen wie dumm ihr Menschen doch seit. Die Dummheit und Naivität von euch Menschen ist uns schon lange bekannt. Aber das ihr so dumm seit?", sagte die Frau und lachte.  
Innerlich überkam Zapp einen Hauch von Kälte. Er schauderte sich. Dumm? Naiv? Sollten wir wirklich so dumm und naiv sein wie die Frau behauptete? Bevor er sich noch weitere Gedanken machen konnte fuhr die Frau schon fort. "Durch euren Angriff habt ihr leider unseren Plan zunichte gemacht. Unser Meister duldet kein versagen und deshalb werden auch keine weiteren Terratruppen kommen. Wenn wir aber den Planeten vollkommen zerstören wird der Meister nichts dagegen haben. Es gibt genug Planeten die sich für uns zum Leben eignen.", sagte die Frau und fing auf einmal an irgend etwas auf einer anderen Sprache zu flüstern.  
Sie hatte dabei ihre Augen geschlossenen und hielt ihre Hände wie bei einem Gebet zusammen.  
"Das wirst du nicht tun!", schrie Zapp, "Greift an Männer!"  
Er hab eine schnelle Handbewegung und die Soldaten griffen die Frau du die zwei Männer an. Während die Frau sich nicht rührte griffen die zwei Männer selber an. Die Soldaten schossen auf die zwei Männer. Doch die Gewehrkugel schienen ihnen keinen Schrammen zu zufügen.  
"Feura!", schrie der eine Mann immer und immer wieder und mehrere große Feuerkugeln kamen auf sie zu. Sie konnten ihnen nicht ausweichen. Alle Soldaten von Zapp wurden schwer getroffen und fielen schwer verletzt auf den Boden. Einige rührten sich gar nicht mehr. Sie waren sofort tot. Auch Kif lag am Boden und atmete schwer. Überall Blut. Wie dieser blutrote Himmel.  
"Wie könnt ihr nur!", schrie Zapp und rannte auf die beiden Männer zu.  
Ein Mann schlug er mit dem Gewehr über den Kopf. Dem anderen boxte er in den Bauch. Beide Männer sanken zu Boden. Zapp war völlig außer Atem. Er schaute zu der Frau, die seinen Blick mit einem Lächeln erwiderte.  
"Zu spät. Ich habe einen Meteor herbeigerufen. In wenigen Minuten wird dieser Planet hier völlig zerstört werden.", sagte sie.  
Zapps Augen weiteten sich.  
"Nein.", sagte er erschrocken.  
"Eisga!", schrie die Frau und ein heftiger Eisblitz traf Zapp in den Bauch.  
Er flog auf den Boden und rang verzweifelt nach Luft.  
"Ich wünsche dir einen süssen Tod.", sagte die Frau.  
Sie sagte irgend etwas unverständliches auf ihrer Sprache und plötzlich war sie verschwunden.  
"Scheiße!", fluchte Zapp.  
Tränen liefen ihm über sein Gesicht.  
Warum weinte er plötzlich?  
Weinte er, weil er verloren hatte?  
Er hatte noch nie in seinem Leben einen Kampf verloren.  
Oder wegen diesen unerträglichen Schmerzen in seinem Bauch?  
Er war noch nie in seinem Leben schwer verletzt gewesen.  
Oder weil er wusste, dass er jetzt sterben würde?  
Er hatte noch nie in seinem Leben über den Tod nachgedacht.  
Er wusste nicht warum die Tränen unaufhaltsam kamen.  
Zapp sah von dem Fenster aus, dass der Meteor jetzt schon sichtbar war. Ihm blieb jetzt nicht mehr viel Zeit. Er drehte sich um und sah, dass Kif ihn anblickte.  
"Es tut mir leid Kif.", sagte er.  
Kif schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Auch ihm liefen stumme Tränen über das Gesicht. Zapp tastete sich langsam zu Kif vor. Jede Bewegung war wie ein weiterer Messerstich in sein Bauch. Doch er schaffte es noch bis zu Kif und brach zusammen. Beide lagen auf den Boden und keuchten.  
"Hast du Angst vor dem Tod?", fragte ihn Kif.  
"Ich..", sagte Zapp und zögerte.  
"Ich habe keine Angst vor dem Tod. Du brauchst auch keine Angst haben. Wir sterben zusammen.", sagte Kif und lächelte müde.  
Kifs Lächeln war das Einzige an das Zapp sich noch erinnerte. Dann wurde es ihm schwarz vor den Augen.  
  
  
--- Flashbackende ---  
  
  
"Ich lag zwei Monate ihm Komma. Als ich aufwachte war ich in einem DOOP Krankenhaus. Sie sagten mir, dass sie mich halbtot vor dem DOOP Hauptquartier vorgefunden hatten. Sie wussten nicht wie ich dort hingelangt war. Auf meine Frage ob sie wüssten wo Kif sei konnten sie mir keine Antwort geben. Ich hatte gehofft, dass sie ihn auch finden würden, wie sie mich gefunden hatten. Doch ich habe ihn bis zum heutigen Tag nie wieder gesehen. Ich konnte nicht mehr bei DOOP arbeiten nachdem was passiert war, deshalb kündigte ich bei DOOP. Ich wusste nicht weiter und verließ meine Wohnung kaum noch. Ich lag den ganzen Tag auf dem Bett in meinem verdunkelten Zimmer und dachte nach. Während dieser Zeit schrieb ich viele Songtexte, die später zu nummer eins Hits wurden. Schließlich hielt ich es nicht mehr aus und ich vertraute mich Leela an. Sie half mir über eine schwere Zeit hinweg und letztendlich würde die Band 'Crystal Angel' gegründet. Später begegneten wir uns.", sagte Zapp.  
Candy hatte sich die Geschichte stumm angehört. Langsam liefern jetzt Tränen über ihr schönes Gesicht.  
"Oh mein Gott.", sagte sie leise.  
"Die Band hatte ich gegründet um der ganzen Welt mein Leid zu zeigen. Ich habe die andere Seite des Lebens gesehen. Es ist schrecklich. Ich hoffe auch, dass ich durch meine Lieder Kif wiederfinden. Deshalb will ich das wir so berühmt sind wie es nur möglich ist. Ich will das er eines Tages meine Lieder hört und zu mir zurückkommt.", sagte er und wischte sanft Candys Tränen aus ihrem Gesicht.  
Leela kam raus aus dem Balkon zu ihnen. Sie hatte ein Handy in der Hand.  
"Zapp.", sagte Leela, "DOOP hat angerufen."  
  
  



End file.
